Kid Brother
by Shizuka-chan16
Summary: What if Kyoji wasn't always the kind and virtuous young man we know him as in the series? Would the birth of his brother Domon be the key to changing him? Chapter 10, final chapter now up!!
1. Default Chapter

Kid Brother  
  
I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. And this is a tad A/U, but hey it seemed like a good idea. Read, review, and enjoy.  
  
A/N- This is the first time I've ever dedicated a fanfic, save that one chapter in "No Longer Alone" that spoke of Schwarz's memory (episode 44 thing). But this is for one of my good friends. Good luck and have fun in Texas, Zach! This one's for you, Bro.  
  
This fanfic is based on the past of the Kasshu family, beginning at the birth of the hero, Domon. But what if there was a different side to Kyoji before then? What if he wasn't always the kind, virtuous person we saw in the G Gundam series? This story explores this possibility, and how he begins to change.  
  
Chapter 1- A Troublesome Child  
  
"Hello Kyoji," Mikino greeted pleasantly as the back door came open. "How was your day at school?"  
  
Kyoji, 8-years-old, scowled as he entered the kitchen and slammed the door shut behind him. "I got detention again." Note that this was said with not a bit of remorse or guilt.  
  
His mother turned from the stove to frown at him. "Again? Why?"  
  
"Yuuki was being a jerk so I punched him." Kyoji responded, pulling up a chair at the table and taking off his mud-crusted sneakers.  
  
Mikino rubbed her temples wearily. This was far from the first time her son had gotten into trouble for fighting at school. In fact, she didn't know why it still surprised her to hear him tell her he received another detention.  
  
She placed a hand onto her expanded stomach and sighed. She hoped this new arrival would change his attitude.  
  
Unaware of her thoughts, Kyoji was quick to gobble up nearly every one of the cookies set out on the table from the previous night's dessert, popping his fingers into his mouth to finish off the crumbs.  
  
"Kyoji, you'll spoil your dinner if you keep eating like that," Mikino warned. "Why not go help your father? He's working on your new sibling's crib."  
  
The 3rd grader sneered and jumped down from his chair. "Who said I wanted a stupid brother or sister anyway?" With that he left, leaving his troubled mother to pick up after him.  
  
A/N- Yeah, it's short I know. But I'll have the next Chapter up by tomorrow most likely (It'll come fast since I wrote it out already). 


	2. Chapter 2 The Frown Falters

A/N- Yay, time for Chapter 2! But to answer one of the reviewer's questions, that last fanfic by me, "The Survivor" was only supposed to be a one chappie type of thing. I was so pleased with it on it's own that I didn't want to add another chapter, especially since there was so many different ideas. Sorry about that, I know I should have mentioned that. But anyway, read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2- The Frown Falters  
  
"What's going on?" Kyoji demanded, tugging at his father's sleeve to the point of nearly tearing it. It was late at night and father and son were sitting in the chaotic waiting room at the colony hospital. "Dad, what's going on? Where's Mom?"  
  
"Your mother's having the baby now." Raizo answered with a mustached smile. He was definitely a lot more excited.  
  
Kyoji sat back in his chair and scowled for what had to have been the hundredth time since they'd first come in. "Couldn't it have waited until tomorrow? Like when I was at school or something? I'm tired!"  
  
"Be patient, Son." His father told him, ignoring his sour remarks.  
  
After a few more intensive moments, in came a plump, redheaded nurse, clipboard in one hand. "Mr. Kasshu?" she called, looking around the crowded room.  
  
Raizo got up, along with Kyoji. "Yes ma'am?"  
  
She smiled. "Congratulations, it's a boy."  
  
"Hear that, Kyoji? You have a brother!" Raizo declared joyously.  
  
Kyoji just grumbled.  
  
The nurse pointed to the door. "Go on in. Look for Room 602 on the left."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." Raizo wasted no time in grabbing Kyoji by the hand and pulling him through the door. Down the hall, they came upon the door numbered 602 and immediately went inside.  
  
Mikino was sitting up in a white bed, clad in a blue hospital gown. Kyoji's attention fell upon the small bundle that she held in her arms, his narrowed eyes lifting ever so slightly.  
  
Raizo was the first to go over to the side of the bed and take a look into the towel and he gasped as he saw his new son for the first time. Kyoji waited by the door until they were finished cooing over him, disgusted by such mush.  
  
Mikino raised her head in his direction and motioned him over. "Come see your new brother."  
  
Unaware of what to expect, the 8-year-old walked over, stood up on his toes, and stifled a shocked gasp. There he was, his new sibling. He looked a lot like Kyoji, even with his red, round face. Thick black hair covered his head, the same dark shade as their father, but he had bright brown eyes like those of their mother.  
  
Despite the strange sense of wonder that flooded his senses, Kyoji recoiled and laced his fingers behind his head, trying his best to look unimpressed. After all, he had told his parents over and over that he didn't want a sibling. "So what'll we call him?" he asked in a dull voice.  
  
Raizo and Mikino looked at each other, then back at him. "Domon. His name is Domon."  
  
"Domon." Kyoji mouthed the name to himself. "That name's not for a red- faced baby."  
  
"He'll grow into it." Raizo assured him.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
.......  
  
A/N- Okay, Chapter 3 coming soon and it will answer the question: What happens when Domon is brought home? R+R and thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3 An Introduction

Chapter 3- An Introduction  
  
A few days later, the Kasshu Family brought Domon home, and by the end of the day, he was put into his blue and white-bordered crib for a nap. But while Raizo and Mikino retired to the living room for the time being, Kyoji had other plans. Creeping down the hall like a cat on the hunt, he made it to the door to the nursery and tiptoed inside. Why he was so intent on getting a look at his new brother was beyond him since he'd spent the past few days either avoiding or scowling at him. Still, he made a quick dash for the crib and stood up on his toes to peer inside. Blue eyes met brown eyes.  
"Didn't Mom tell you to go to sleep?" Kyoji asked sternly.  
Baby Domon blinked and grinned toothlessly up at him. The 8-year-old suppressed a laugh at how funny it looked. "I guess you're lucky as far as having no teeth goes. Brushing is annoying."  
The infant cooed and reached up with a tiny hand, trying to reach the boy looking down upon him. Kyoji cocked his head at first, unsure of what to do. But then, slowly, he lowered his own hand into the crib, which Domon took readily. "Geez," Kyoji muttered. "You can only hold one of my fingers. Babies sure are helpless..hey that's a pretty strong grip though."  
  
He wasn't sure what it was at that moment, but the moment Domon grabbed hold of his finger, Kyoji felt something that he'd never felt before. It was a feeling that made his chest want to swell, one that struggled past his pride and anger to form a smile on his lips. And it was a warm feeling, a content feeling.  
  
Kyoji allowed his emotional barriers to collapse and smiled awkwardly. "Eh, you aren't so bad I guess. Maybe I can teach you a thing or two."  
  
Domon released his brother's hand, but continued to look up at him with a happy smile. Feeling a bit more at ease, Kyoji rested his head in his arms over the edge of the crib. "Okay, now here's the deal. If you're gonna be my kid brother, there are a few rules you need to go by." Kyoji cleared his throat, trying his best to seem grown up. "First off, no crying at night. Mom wouldn't like it, Dad wouldn't like it, and most of all, I wouldn't like it. Second of all, since Mom said I'm gonna have to help feed you and such, never ever spit out your food. You eat what you're given and like it. Now third.."  
Mikino heard her son's voice as she made her way slowly upstairs. "What in the world." She crept over to the nursery door, which was slightly ajar, and took a peek inside, only to cover her mouth with her hands. "Oh my."  
  
There was Kyoji, leaning over the side of the crib, laying down the laws and telling Domon the things they could do when he was old enough. The newborn, from what she could see from the barely opened door, was listening intently in whatever way such young children could.  
  
Deciding not to let Kyoji know of her presence so as not to embarrass him, she turned and headed back downstairs. "Raizo was right," she thought to herself. "Domon is just the one to help Kyoji." 


	4. Chapter 4 On the Playground

Chapter 4- On the Playground  
  
A/N- This chapter takes place about 5 years after the birth of Domon. At this point, he is a kindergartener in the colony school and Kyoji is 13, and in 7th grade.  
  
Kyoji stood against the wall of the school, eyes skimming casually over the crowded playground. Two of his friends sat at his feet on either side, exchanging short, bored conversations as the spring afternoon wore on.  
  
Jimmy sighed, blowing his auburn bangs off his face. "Only one more day and then the weekend." He peered up at Kyoji. "What do you plan to do?"  
  
"I dunno." The preteen answered dully. "I kind of wanna do something now."  
  
Deen looked up from his playing solitaire and sneered. "Looks like there IS something for you to do anyway. Look."  
  
The 13-year-old glanced upwards and gasped. Across the pavement near the jungle gym, he saw an older group of boys laughing as they surrounded a pair of little kids. One child in particular, was picking himself up off the ground, having been tripped.  
  
Kyoji didn't need to think twice. "Domon!"  
  
The 5-year-old got up onto his knees, trying his best not to cry. He stared shakily up at the tallest bully. "Why did you do that? Why?"  
  
Rain's face paled. "Domon."  
  
Jomei, the leader, came forward and picked him up by the front of his red shirt. "Easy Brat. You little kids are just so easy to beat up on." He snickered.  
  
"Then why not try someone a little bigger?" came an angry voice.  
  
"What the." POOM!  
  
Kyoji's fist connected square in the round face of the bully, who immediately staggered backwards and dropped Domon. But the furious Kyoji wasn't done as he now seized the front of his shirt.  
  
"Niisan!" The kindergartener's eyes lit up at the sight of his brother.  
  
Rain grinned as well. "Kyoji-san!"  
  
Kyoji's eyes were smoldering as they met the equally angry and shocked eyes of the other teen. "Don't you ever, EVER, pick on my little brother or his friends again!" He leaned in closer, in classic tough-guy stance with his free hand in a fist. "You got that?"  
  
"Get off me!!" CRACK!! Jomei jerked his head forward, bashing it into Kyoji's.  
  
"Augh!" The eldest Kasshu son fell back, clutching at his burning forehead.  
"Niisan!" Domon cried.  
  
The other bullies began cheering loudly as an all-out fight broke out. "Fight! Fight! Fight!!"  
  
(A/N- Yes people, Kyoji DOES have some fighting abilities. He actually demonstrates these in Episode 42 when he escapes with the DG)  
  
Jomei and Kyoji were rolling around on the pavement, punching and kicking desperately to gain the upper hand.  
  
PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!!!!!!!  
The sharp whistle brought the pounding to a stop, as well as cause the crowd of onlookers to dissipate. Out came the principal, along with a few other teachers. "Jomei! Get off him now!"  
  
They were able to yank him off and practically drag him away. Between his yelling at them to let him go, he turned to glance at the other youth. "I won't forget this!" he shouted, nearly foaming at the mouth.  
  
Domon and Rain were the first to reach Kyoji and kneel over him. "Are you okay, Kyoji-san?" Rain asked, her voice high and excited.  
  
Kyoji sat up and wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Augh."  
  
Domon's eyes were filling with fearful tears. "Niisan?"  
  
"I'm never going to call you 'Brat' again." He mumbled between some loose teeth. He sat up and studied his brother's face. "You're gonna get a black eye from that fall, kid."  
  
"You're gonna have to call the tooth fairy." Domon responded.  
  
Kyoji stood up with a grunt. "I guess we should go see the nurse for some ice then. See you later Rain." With that, he led his kid brother away. 


	5. Chapter 5 Jomei's Revenge?

A/N- Hiya, sorry for the gap! I've just been busy with going to a friend's surprise party and school, as well as something else. I'm working on a HUGE, 47-chapter story (sorry, not G Gundam related) and I've been doing my best to keep a good pace in writing it. If you wanna read more about it, I have some more information on my profile thingy.  
  
Also, yeah you're right. I did screw up with Kyoji's age. Oh well, let's just say that he started school a year late (sometimes great minds take a little extra time to come about). That can happen you know. But thanks for pointing that out!  
  
Okay, enough of that. Read Chapter 5 and enjoy! Thanks for the R+R  
  
Chapter 5- Jomei's Revenge?  
  
After school on that very same day, Kyoji and Domon were walking home along the sidewalk (It was already time to leave when the fight occurred so the parents haven't found out anything yet). Both had the beginnings of black eyes, feigned off temporarily by ice from the nurse. As for Kyoji's teeth, well, it was a good thing that the only one that was an irreplaceable tooth was further in the back. At this moment, he looked like he had the mouth of a toddler (poor Kyoji, I regret having to bash him like this).  
  
As they walked along in silence, they passed by the docks and the false bay in which tied up boats rolled lazily in the artificial currents. On the other side, the left, stretched a good mile of houses before their own home.  
  
"So how come Rain didn't come home with us?" Kyoji asked, not looking down at his brother. "Is she scared of me now?"  
  
Domon shook his head. "Nope, she stayed after for softball. She."  
  
He paused and reached up to tug at his big brother's sleeve. "Niisan?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I think someone's coming."  
  
"What?" Kyoji turned around, only to meet the fury-filled eyes of Jomei. Gritting the teeth he had left to grit, Kyoji wheeled to face him completely, standing in front of Domon. "What do you want?"  
  
"I got suspended for a week thanks to you!" Jomei answered angrily.  
  
"Hey, it serves you right for tripping my brother."  
  
"AND thanks to you, I was kicked off the football team!" Jomei's agitation was growing out of control. He walked towards them, rolling up his sleeve.  
  
Domon grabbed Kyoji's pant leg. "Niisan! It's him! He's gonna get us!"  
  
As he felt his brother clinging to him, Kyoji suddenly felt something he'd begun to feel when he and Jomei first fought on the playground. It was an urge of sorts, an instinctive impulse mixed with a sense of pride. It was the urge to protect. This determination kept Kyoji where he was. "Domon," he hissed. "Hurry up and run home. I'll meet you there."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Do it! Go now!"  
  
The kindergartener flinched at the harshness in his voice and released him, taking a few recoiling steps before spinning to take off.  
  
"Going somewhere?" came a voice accompanied by laughter.  
  
Domon froze as Jomei's friends stepped into his path and picked him up by the shirt. "Let me go! Let go of me!!" The child cried, kicking and scratching as best as he could but to no avail.  
  
"Domon!!" Kyoji wheeled once again and tried to get to him, but Jomei seized him around the neck in a headlock and began to pull back, punching him in the small of his back with his free hand. All he could do was cry out in breathless pain. "AUGH!!"  
  
"Niisan!!!" Domon saw what was happening and in his panic drilled his foot into one of the teen's faces. And of course, the creep let him go.  
  
Free, he was on Jomei in an instant like a lion on a wildebeest, pounding at his back and head with his tiny fists.  
  
"Get offa me you BRAT!!!!!" Jomei shoved Kyoji away to reach for Domon.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!!!" Despite his spinning head, Kyoji charged and elbowed him in the torso as hard as he could.  
  
Eyes bulging, Jomei sank to his knees, clutching at his torso. Domon fell out of his grasp and to the ground.  
  
The sound of sirens filled the air as police cars came up the street. "Let's get outta here!!" One of Jomei's friends yelled and they took off leaving their boss and the brothers.  
  
Kyoji sank to one knee, panting heavily. "Domon."  
  
"Niisan, are you okay?" Domon asked, scurrying over to his brother's side.  
  
"I..I will be.." he smiled at his younger sibling. "Thanks, Ototo."  
  
(A/N-In case you don't know, Ototo means "little brother" and Niisan means "big brother")  
  
Tears of fear and terror began to trickle down Domon's pudgy face once again. "Niisan!" He threw his arms around Kyoji's neck and hugged him tightly, just as the police cars pulled to a stop around them. And for the first time, Kyoji didn't have the urge to push him away. 


	6. Chapter 6 Not Just a Cold

Chapter 6- Not Just a Cold  
  
It had started out as just a cold. Domon simply went to school with a box of tissues for his runny nose, and took medicine to ease his congestion. But by the fourth day of being sick, things became concerning.  
  
Kyoji waited outside on the playground as usual so Domon could meet up with him and they could go home. By now it was autumn on the colonies. Domon was 8-years-old and Kyoji was 16. Life was peaceful and happy now, and the older sibling found that his younger counterpart wasn't such a burden.  
  
The doors burst open and out poured the children, anxious to be free of school for the weekend. Kyoji scanned the crowds, searching for his brother. "Strange," he thought. "Domon's usually one of the first out."  
  
"Kyoji-san! Kyoji-san!" Rain pushed through the other children and stopped in front of him panting.  
  
The teen saw an expression of urgency on her face and immediately felt his stomach begin to flip-flop. "Rain, what is it? Where's Domon?"  
  
She caught her breath and peered up at him. "He had to go to the nurse's office and."  
  
She was cut off by the sound of blaring sirens, growing louder as an ambulance rounded the corner. Kyoji's eyes shrunk. "Domon!" He ran past the crowds into the school, dashing down the hallways that seemed to have no end. He ignored the other students he bumped into and the teachers yelling at him to slow down.  
  
Throwing the door to the nurse's office open, he looked around furiously for his brother. "Where's Domon?"  
  
The nurse's aid came out of the next room, her face pale with fear. Kyoji approached, breathing hard from the running. "Where's my little brother? Where is Domon?"  
  
She pointed towards the door she'd just come from. "Your brother needs to go to the hospital, Kyoji. He's very sick and."  
  
She was talking to him as if he were an elementary toddler, much to his disgust. But as he was about to push past her into the room, two people carrying a stretcher did it instead. Within minutes they were wheeling out a child, who lay unmoving on the sheet.  
  
Kyoji felt himself trembling with fear. Was this really happening? What was happening? Why was his kid brother being hauled away on a stretcher like a man suffering a heart attack? "Domon!"  
  
"Move out of the way, kid." One of the paramedics barked as he tried to get to him.  
  
Just then, Domon's eyes opened just a crack, only to widen as he found himself lying on a stretcher with an oxygen mask over his mouth. "Uh.AH! Niisan! Niisan, what's going on?"  
  
The second paramedic glanced over at the teenager following them back outside towards the waiting vehicle. "You are this kid's brother?"  
  
Kyoji scowled. "Of course I'm his brother!"  
  
"Niisan!" Domon cried out, his voice raspy.  
  
He stared at both of the men. "I'm coming with him." 


	7. Chapter 7 At the Hospital

A/N- Just a warning, this next chapter is a tad sappy, but hey, I'm happy with it. So, please read, review and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 7- The Waiting Room  
  
Kyoji didn't actually recall all that happened in the previous few hours. He did remember riding in the ambulance at Domon's side. He had stared at him helplessly as the boy struggled to breathe, even with an oxygen mask on. At one point, the teen had felt his eyes beginning to sting. "Domon, you stupid brat!" He thought fiercely. "You'd better not die on me! You'd better not!"  
  
Now he sat alone in the waiting room as his parents filled out all kinds of papers at the nurse's desk. He stayed hunched over with his head buried in his hands, trying to shut out the rest of the world. He could only wonder what was happening to his little brother behind those two doors. "Why?" he kept asking silently. "Why did it have to be Domon?"  
  
The sound of footsteps snapped his head up.  
  
"Kasshu?" An old doctor asked, as he checked his clipboard.  
  
Kyoji got to his feet and stared up at him anxiously. "How is he? How is Domon?"  
  
He waited for a moment as Raizo and Mikino came over to hear. The entire room seemed to fall silent. He cleared his throat. "Well, it would seem that he has a form of pneumonia, and a severe case at that."  
  
The Kasshu parents' faces were aghast. Kyoji frowned. "So what are you saying?"  
  
"We're administering medicine and fluids, but at this point, it's hard to say for sure. It came one very fast and harsh for such a young child. It's a matter of him being strong enough." He wore a sad and concerned expression. "He.he could die."  
  
"No way!" Kyoji spat, his hands balling into fists. "He's not going to die!!"  
  
Mikino, through her tears, placed a hand on his trembling shoulder. Raizo took a deep breath. "When can we see him?"  
  
"It would probably be best if all three of you didn't go in all at once." The doctor said. "But if one or two of you are ready, you can go in now."  
  
The mother and father exchanged quick glances. "Kyoji, you should go first." Mikino said softly.  
  
Kyoji was surprised, but nodded. The doctor moved aside so he could enter the hall. "Last room on the left."  
  
Gulping, the teenager forced himself forward, stopping hesitantly after the doors flapped shut behind him. Then, he proceeded down the hall. 


	8. Chapter 8 A Promise

What he found shocked Kyoji to a point at which he froze. Domon lay in the middle of a huge white bed, only his head visible as it poked out from a mound of blankets. And even with such covering, he shivered, something the teen took note of with wide eyes. The rhythmic sound of the beeping monitors and respirators were eerily cheerful, unfit for this cloudy image. Gulping, Kyoji shut the door behind him and tiptoed towards the bed.  
  
Domon appeared asleep, his eyes squeezed shut under those thick black bangs of his. His mouth hung open beneath the oxygen mask, and would widen with each breath. It was clear that even slumber wasn't making his condition any easier.  
  
Kyoji wasn't quite sure what to do as he gazed down at his brother. Everything told him to let the child sleep, to let him rest. "Screw that." He concluded. "If those stupid doctors are right, he may be having plenty of time to sleep!" Reaching down, elbow sliding against the side bars, he nudged Domon lightly on the arm. "Domon.hey Domon!"  
  
"H.huh? Niisan?" Domon's eyes slowly opened and his head turned on the pillow to the figure standing over him. The sight of Kyoji brought a weak smile to his lips. "Niisan hi!"  
  
He was so cheerful, even in such a predicament. It stung Kyoji as he realized he was unaware of his supposed fate. All the same, he smiled back and moved up his hand to tousle Domon's hair. "Hey Domon. Feeling any better?"  
  
That childish smile faded with a cough. "N.No.not really.I feel so tired, Niisan."  
  
"Just hang on, Domon." Kyoji told him, his voice thick with surfacing emotion. "You have to hold on."  
  
"What did.the doctors.say?"  
  
Oh crap! That was the question the teen had dreaded him to ask. But the ailing boy's trusting brown eyes forced him to answer. "Domon.they said that.they said."  
  
"Niisan?"  
  
Kyoji did the only thing he could. He snapped. "Damn it, Domon! Those doctors don't know a damn thing! Whatever they tell you, me, or our parents is a load of bull!!"  
  
Domon understood. "Then I'm gonna.I'm gonna." He burst into tears, though it sounded more like an animal's roar as his lungs churned with fluid.  
  
"Domon, no don't! Stop crying!" Kyoji practically fell over the bed in an attempt to calm him, afraid he'd exhaust himself. He grasped Domon by the shoulders and stared at him furiously. "Domon! I told you to stop crying! Now stop or I'll hit you!"  
  
The crying stopped. Domon felt his brother's hands trembling and gasped shallowly. Now Kyoji's eyes were filling with tears. For the first time ever, Kyoji was crying! "Oh shit.!" He rasped leaning forward, arms wrapped around the child with the strength of steel.  
  
"Niisan?" Domon murmured questioningly.  
  
"Just promise me that you won't die, Domon." the teen sobbed, voice barely understandable. "Promise me that you'll make it!"  
  
The child couldn't believe his ears. Was this the tough, mighty brother he'd once known? He'd scared his big brother to the very core at that moment.  
  
"Don't cry, Niisan." he whimpered. "I'll be okay I promise!"  
  
After another silent moment, Kyoji lifted his head and wiped at his eyes. "Domon, you'd better make good on that."  
  
Domon grinned, happy to have back the threats and death glares. "Hai!"  
  
.......  
  
"What's taking Kyoji so long?" Raizo murmured, his patience at long last wearing thin.  
  
Mikino looked up at him from her seat in the waiting room. Exchanging nods, they opened the door to the hallway and searched for their son's room. Upon finding the door and practically ripping it open, they gaped in surprise.  
  
"BOOM! POW! RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" Domon hollered, tossing a small gundam up in the air and pretending to make it fly.  
  
Kyoji was laughing as he sat on the bed next to his brother with his own "toy". "This is MS 2 in need of repair."  
  
Domon stopped to cock his head at him. "It doesn't look broken,"  
  
Kyoji broke off the small robotic arm and grinned. "Now it is."  
  
Mikino broke into a relieved smile and sighed. "Oy, it's been a long day."  
  
Raizo's smile faded at the sight of their gundams. "Hey.aren't those my models for."  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Domon cried gleefully. "We're playing Gundam Fight!"  
  
Kyoji blushed bright red. "Uh.don't worry, Dad. I'll fix them when we're done."  
  
Raizo shook his head. "Well, at least it seems to have made Domon better."  
  
The brothers smiled and resumed their childish play. And aside from a few occasional coughs, Domon did in fact seem better. 


	9. Chapter 9 Domon's Proclamation

A/N- Hi again, sorry for the wait. Thank you so much for the reviews! Well, here we are, the second-to-last chapter of Kid Brother. It's now about 2 years after when the boy got sick. It's a little short, but the next one will be nice and long. In the meantime, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 9- Domon's Proclamation  
  
It was dinnertime by the time Domon got home from school. And as Kyoji looked up from the table and saw the excited look on his face, he figured something major must have happened to make him late. After all, Domon wasn't one to risk missing any meal.  
  
"Domon, where have you been?" Mikino half-asked half-demanded. "You were supposed to be home from school an hour ago!"  
  
"Aw, Mom! I just met the coolest person on Earth!" he piped, dropping his backpack and sitting down next to Kyoji. "He's a fighter! One of the gundam fighters!"  
  
Raizo and Kyoji both stopped eating. "Say what? A gundam fighter here?" The 18-year-old muttered over a mouthful of rice.  
  
The 10-year-old's head bobbed up and down enthusiastically. "Uh-huh! Master Asia is his name! Undefeated of the East!"  
  
"Undefeated of the East?" Raizo repeated, eyebrows lifting.  
  
"I read about him." Kyoji stated, swallowing. "He's not actually a gundam fighter yet. Hong Kong's been trying to get him to fight, but he simply travels around instead, looking for stu."  
  
He paused before he could finish, his eyes falling on Domon.  
  
Mikino seemed to read his thoughts. "Domon, did Master Asia ask if you."  
  
"Uh-huh! He saw me stand up to that Jomei kid today! He says I'd make a good fighter!"  
  
"That Jomei tried to bother you again?" Kyoji growled.  
  
"Master Asia stopped him before he got really mad." Domon answered.  
  
Kyoji suddenly felt angry with himself. Though Domon hadn't been hurt, he felt like he should have been there. But no, his internship at his father's lab kept him from school on some afternoons. Lucky for him, Master Asia had been there.but then again maybe it wasn't such a good thing.  
  
".so yeah, Master Asia wanted to meet with you guys and request I go train with him!"  
  
"What?!" Kyoji caught the end of his excited jabbering. "Domon, you don't even know how to throw a good punch let alone become a master of the martial arts! Are you crazy?"  
  
But Domon was unmarred. "Master says I don't have to be a good fighter yet. That's why I have to train under him!"  
  
Raizo wiped his mouth and mustache with a paper towel. "Well, I'd like to meet this Master Asia."  
  
"Hai, me too." Mikino added with a smile.  
  
Kyoji couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did they really think sending Domon off to train was.a good idea? He suddenly knew that he had to meet this guy himself. 


	10. Chapter 10 Farewell

A/N- Well, here it is: the final chapter to "Kid Brother". Thank you so much for the 2 pages of reviews. I'm grateful for any and all feedback from you readers out there. Now that the fic is complete, I have immediately started work on my next G Gundam fic. If you've read "No Longer Alone", my 2nd published fic, this is basically the same concept: years have passed and the G Gundam fighters have had kids. But this rolls a much different way. It will be coming soon, so keep watch! In the meantime, enjoy Chapter 10!  
  
Chapter 10- Farewell for Now  
  
Kyoji hadn't felt such anger in a long time, but after the dinner with the "Undefeated of the East", he thought he was going to do something violent. He now lay on his stomach in bed, fists clenching as his anger continued to surge through him. "Who did that guy think he was?" he thought to himself. "He must be as crazy as he is old."  
  
Master Asia had stayed well into the evening, discussing how he wished to take Domon to Earth for his training in the martial arts. When the teenager had first heard this, he immediately expected his parents to shake their heads in disapproval. But no, they actually smiled at the idea. "Oh do you hear that, Domon?" Mikino had asked her youngest son. "You'll finally get to see Earth!"  
  
The boy was grinning from ear to ear from that point on. Kyoji, in the meantime, suddenly lost his appetite and pushed away his plate of food. No one noticed, however, as the conversations with the old master continued.  
  
"I can't believe they're going through with this." Kyoji murmured between gritted teeth. "They're allowing my little brother to go to Earth with a complete stranger for who knows how long, to train in the martial arts?" He couldn't find anything positive about it. The fact that Domon was now going to leave was a horrible reality to him.  
  
He knew he was being selfish and overprotective, but it didn't matter. Ever since Domon was born, he'd changed. He'd started out uncaring, irritable, and scornful, but his kid brother had altered that course. And he didn't want to lose him, he didn't want to say goodbye.  
  
"Niisan? Are you asleep?"  
  
Kyoji jerked up his head to find Domon standing at the door in his pajamas. The teen sat up and smiled slightly. "Nah, come on in."  
  
The boy scurried over and sat down beside him. "I can't sleep either. I keep thinking about tomorrow! Master and I are leaving at noon!"  
  
Kyoji sighed. "So you really want to do this, huh?"  
  
"I can't wait! I'll get to see what it's like on Earth!"  
  
Yes, the two brothers had always held a fascination for the planet Earth. Having been born and raised on the colonies, they had always wondered what it was like on the big, blue planet, what the people were like, and what the land and sea itself looked like.  
  
Then, Domon's face grew serious. "I wish you could come see Earth too, Niisan. I'm going to miss you and Rain and everyone."  
  
Unable to hold himself back any more, Kyoji wrapped his arms around the child and hugged him as tightly as he could. The breath squeezed out of him, Domon gasped. "Erk! Uh.Niisan?"  
  
"I don't like the idea of you going to Earth with that guy." Kyoji told him, not letting go of his little brother. "But if it'll make you happy, I say go for it."  
  
Domon broke into a grin. This was what he was hoping to hear. He returned the embrace with equal strength. "Thank you, Niisan! I'll do my best!"  
  
Kyoji pulled back and nodded. "I know you will."  
  
.......  
  
"Domon, it is time." Master Asia called in his gruff voice.  
  
The child, clad in a brand-new training gi nodded before turning back towards his family. They stood there at the entrance to the shuttle plane, sad smiles of farewell on their faces.  
  
Kyoji watched as his brother hugged their parents goodbye, saying he loved them and he'd miss them. It was hard then for the teen. After the nearly fatal illness, it seemed as though they would never be saying goodbye. But now it was a reality, and a very harsh one of that.  
  
With a broad smile never leaving that face of his, Domon jumped into Kyoji's arms and clung to him like a sea star to a piling (A/N- Keep in mind, I'm a marine biologist in training!). Kyoji tousled his hair for the last time. "Good luck, Domon. If you become a good enough fighter."  
  
"Ah! I can pilot the gundams you'll make!" Domon finished excitedly.  
  
After a long moment, he pulled away and held up a fist. "I'll be the next King of Hearts!"  
  
Smiling though it killed him to, Kyoji brought his own fist to his brother's. With that, he was gone, fading away from view in the crowds. The teen took a step forward, away from his parents as they embraced each other, Mikino weeping softly in Raizo's shoulder. Kyoji found himself smiling again. "You may end up the next King of Hearts, Domon. But no matter what, you'll always be my kid brother."  
  
End  
  
A/N- Well that's it. Thank you so much for reading. This chapter was for you reviewers out there. Remember, Schwarz is god! And so is Kyoji! 


End file.
